Hope needs Imagination
by Jewelie-chan
Summary: This is always true. If you can't imagine a better future how can you hope for it? And if you can't hope, how can you use your imagination? That's how it works. OC x Bunnymund eventual good!Pitch I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1-What!

**_A/N- This is going to be pure drama and romance. Just read and then report back to me how I did. Sorry if I don't update often. Life's a real nasty thing sometimes. Hope you like my first fanfiction! Dftba!(if you don't know what that means Google it!) :)_**

I am invisible. No one can see me, even others like me when I allow it. I am life, new ideas, youth, growth, renewal, hope, purity, and much more. I am the change from frostbite to sunburn. I am spring. I am a Pooka. One of the last few survivors. The only survivors apart from my clan is what the humans refer to as the Easter Bunny.

My clan is a mixture of two clans of experts in camouflage and Pookas that can see emotion. I'm the oldest and most experienced of the new clan, my mother was of the first clan while my father was of the second. As a result I am one of the most powerful camouflage experts and emotion sensors around. There are more powerful of each, but none that possess both bloodlines are as powerful as me.

There is another odd thing about our clan, other than the two talents. Our clan lives on the moon. You heard right. The moon.

We live with the man in the moon. He tries so hard to do right by every one of his spirits. The non-guardians especially. If we of the clan see any trouble below us, we alert MiM who tells the Guardians. I was made immortal for an unknown reason by MiM. I've taken this chance to act as a head warrior, advisor, and elder of my clan. Though I still feel and look young enough to play with the kits. The sad thing is I have yet to find a mate for all of my many, many years.

I also have yet to find all of my powers since the longer I live, the stronger I get and the more powers I find. As of now I can shapeshift to a certain extent, "disappear" (really just blending in to the background **_(A/N- think Ranger's Apprentice)_**), I can see emotions as a color aura around people, and I can talk to animals of any type. I can make greenery grow with just a simple thought, making it easy to spread spring from the moon itself.

These wondrous powers have consequences, however small they seem. My ability to blend in has made me quiet and reserved; I think things through extensively before I act. Which means I hesitate and have a harder time thinking on my feet.

When I shapeshift, I can only change into a form that is present; for instance, if I am with a bat I can change into one to make it more comfortable in my presence. As I would have trouble learning to do something like fly, I lean on instincts to guide me but with my mind and intellect intact. I sometimes have a hard time resisting urges like being timid or loud, depending on my form's tendencies.

"Bluebell Verna. So nice to see you again." A deep, wise voice said.

"Good to see you as well, Manny" I replied with a small smile.

"Anything new to report, my dear? Or is this another social visit that you seem to be so fond of?" He sighed searching my face for a clue. He didn't find anything.

"Oh just a little visit about a little rumor I heard floating around." I retorted, the smile long gone from my features.

"And what might that be?"

"I don't know, something about me going to a certain place that I am not needed." Annoyed. That's all I was feeling with this ridiculous rumor.

"Well, about that…"

**_A/N- AHH! No, I wrote a cursed cliffhanger! What is this world coming to?! Anyway I would _****love****_ a review _**


	2. Chapter 2-Goodbye

_**A/N- This is a little longer than the last chapter, so I hope I did alright. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! It inspired me to write so much! I can't say 'Thank you' enough! Without further adieu...**_

**_Last time…_**

_"Anything new to report, my dear? Or is this another social visit that you seem to be so fond of?" He sighed searching my face for a clue. He didn't find anything._

_"Oh just a little visit about a little rumor I heard floating around." I retorted, the smile long gone from my features. _

_"And what might that be?" _

_"I don't know, something about me going to a certain place that I am not needed." Annoyed. That's all I was feeling with this ridiculous rumor._

_"Well, about that…"_

**_And so it continues…_**

"…, It's true." He said hesitantly.

He's answered with silence.

After a few moments I mumbled something.

"_Why._"

"What did you say? Please speak up my dear."

"Why?!" I forced out through my gritted teeth. "Why would you force me to leave my family? They _need _me here. Not on Earth where no one can even see me. And not anywhere else, for that matter! Here is where I'm needed and here is where I'll stay." He looked at me, but I couldn't help but wonder what that look was supposed to mean.

"It doesn't matter. Your clan is well hidden and, most importantly, safe. You haven't fought in years. Hell, you haven't had a decent _spar_ in decades, Verna!" He was getting frustrated, I could tell.

"But if I go, then they might be found." I stated.

"You need to do this for the good of yourself, your clan, and my Guardians. I need-"

"Hold it. You said Guardians. You said your _Guardians_. Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Sure, they might almost all be younger than me by who knows how long, but they're my idols! You know this! If they're in trouble, I'll help as soon as I can, you know that! Who are they fighting?! Is Pitch back? Is it Grimm? What about the-"

"Verna!" He said, stopping by babbling.

"Sorry, continue." I apologized meekly.

"It is not a time to fight, but a time to heal and improve. The Guardians need your help with this." MiM continued calmly. "I need you to use that mind of yours to help them and, while doing so, yourself. I need you to become a Guardian. So what do you say, Bluebell?"

After hesitating a moment or two I said, "Okay Manny. But just so you know, you should have just told me to help in the first place. I would have understood."

"Oh well, that's in the past."

"Hmm. I suppose it is." I agreed as we looked up at the stars.

The next day

"Goodbye, Bluebell. I'll miss you." One of the smaller kits named Alkina said with wide, teary eyes.

I looked to her and my forehead creasing in concern, I replied, "You shouldn't miss me, but imagine how happy and excited we'll be when I come back. And look at it this way, you can surprise me with your new art pieces that you'll have made!"

"I guess." She muttered, looking downcast. Then her eyes lit up as bright as the moon itself. "I know exactly what I can make to welcome you back!"

"There you go! That's the spirit."

Then standing up I addressed all the rest of the clan, including little Alkina who had run back to her parents after being reassured by me. "As I was saying, I will be going to Earth to help the Man in the Moon's Guardians. I will be back. And if there are any pressing matters Eledon-", the current clan leader," will contact me immediately. If there are any concerns you can come and speak to me in the next few hours before I leave. If I do not see you, then goodbye for now."

And see me they did. Most of the clan to my home were made before I went to see Manny so he could send me to the Guardians. For the most past, they were concerned with the length of my absence and my safety in this new chapter of my life, but I eased their worries and everyone was satisfied.

It was time. It was time to leave my home to help my heroes. I now stood before the door about to knock, but then I heard Manny say, "Come in!"

I did so hesitantly after looking back one more time.

"How is today finding you?"

"A little shaky, but otherwise fine."

"It is time. Are you ready?"

"Yes." I was confident in my answer. I was ready to meet them. I was ready for them to meet me.

"Then let's begin, shall we?"

"We shall."

_**A/N- Second chapter done. Again, thank you for everything guys! I hope to make the next chapter a bit sooner. Dftba! :) **_


	3. Chapter 3- Little one

**_A/N- So the quote referenced in this chapter is, "We need the seasons to live to the rhythm of the rain and sun."- Sophie Marceau (A French actress). _**

**_Last time…_**

_"It is time. Are you ready?"_

_"Yes." I was confident in my answer. I was ready to meet them. I was ready for them to meet me._

_"Then let's begin, shall we?"_

_"We shall."_

**_And so it continues…_**

And with those words, my vision was enveloped in a blinding white. My body felt almost nonexistent and what I could feel was light as a feather. It was the weirdest thing ever.

Then the white turned to black and I lost consciousness. When I regained it, I was in a heap on some cold ground. I opened my eyes to see glittery white surrounding me. It was on the ground, the trees and everything in between. It was beautiful. It was snow.

One would expect that the bringer of spring would dislike all seasons but their own. This couldn't be less true. I may favor the look and feel of spring, but I liked and respected all of the other seasons. They each had their own place in the cycle of the world. There's a quote from a Sophie something or other that I adore. It goes something like, 'we need the all the seasons to live to the rhythm of the precipitation and the moon.'

Anyway, the moon shining on the snow made quite the beautiful scene. Manny must be watching over me. I wonder where he set me down. I guess it's time to figure that out.

As I looked around, the wind stirred behind me, ruffling my fur the slightest bit. I put a lot of effort into resisting the urge to move my ears to the sound to listen. I turned quickly, but there was nothing but the shadow under the trees. It could have been Pitch, but I highly doubt even he would go after a "new" spirit. And if he is watching me, he isn't bothering me. I'd better act like I don't suspect anything. Shrugging I turned around and I was on my way.

Going through my flower covered tunnels, I closed my eyes and went to where I felt most at home. Home as in, a spring-like place with no one near. Opening my eyes as I popped out of my tunnels I saw an island with any flora you could ever imagine and greenery covering the whole thing. It just screamed 'life' and on top of it, there were no people on it, spirit or otherwise as far as I could see, hear, smell, and feel. Manny must have kept others away from it.

Just in case, I felt for my magic within and drew it out. Focusing, I started to erect a barrier around the island to keep any spirits and humans out, other than those that I welcomed. Also while using my magic, I sensed that I was somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean.

Everything was happening so fast. What should I do? Should I go to the Guardians? I know! I'll talk to MiM.

"Manny? Are you there? If you are please shine brighter if I should stay to myself until they come to me." I gave him an easier way to communicate as I knew how much effort it took to directly talk to spirits on Earth.

As an answer the moon shone a little more intensely.

"Thanks, Manny. I appreciate you answering. Now time for spring." I said closing my eyes, concentrating on spreading my magic in the areas that need it most.

Forty-seven years later

Once again, I sent my magic out to the world. For the first time in a long while (and a while means a _really_ long while to an old spirit like me). It was a spring animal in distress! My eyes snapped open and I rushed to open a tunnel to where I felt the poor little creature. I sped past my beautiful tunnels, not stopping to smell any flowers like I normally did. I had to get there before it was too late.

As I made a leap through the opening I made into some remaining snow, I heard a pitiful squeak. As I looked to the source of the sound, it was a pack of cruel winter wolves attacking a family of squirrels. The mother had been killed by the wolves along with two of her litter. Only one was left.

I stepped in front of the last squirrel and transformed into a wolf, snarling at the other wolves. As they saw that there was only one tiny morsel left, they backed up, finding it not worth the effort. They retreated leaving me and the whimpering kit alone. I picked up the little one, it sneezed. I cuddled it into my fur, trying to warm the kit up.

"Now let's see… are you a little girl or boy?" Looking at it, it was a male. "Ah ha! Now for a name. Did your mother give you one?"

The little one shook his head no.

"So you can understand me? Huh my magic must have something to do with this. Say, do you want to come with me to my island? There are lots of other animals there, and they can even talk to me like I'm sure you'll be able to when you grow a bit."

He nodded ecstatically in reply.

And so we left.

**_A/N- Thank you all so much for the support, and I'm sorry I took so long again. Shit happens. _**


	4. Chapter 4-Blue

**_Last time…_**

_"So you can understand me? Huh my magic must have something to do with this. But what do I know, I've only interacted with the animals on my island._

_"How about Griffen?" He squeaked in what I knew to be excitement." Say, now that that's settled, do you want to come with me to my island? There are lots of other animals there, and they can even talk to me like I'm sure you'll be able to when you grow a bit and are influenced by my magic."_

_He nodded ecstatically in reply._

_And so we left._

**_And so it continues…_**

Three years later

After that incident with Griffen and his family I started to go out and help other animals that were being treated cruelly. Of course I couldn't save very animal, or even close to that amount.

I also discovered that I could enlist the help of the local animals by attaching a little bit of spring magic to them. They would then run about doing their normal business and spread spring when it fell off them. According to Griffen, I was quite the celebrity in the animal kingdom.

Speaking of Griffen, he can now talk to anyone, not just me. He is also my partner in crime, so to speak. He is extremely fierce and loyal to me. If you anger him, he will attempt to claw your eyes out of your head. Or nest in your fur (don't ask, it wasn't enjoyable). He has a Manhattan accent (**_A/N- so he talks nervously and quickly_**), as that was where we spent most of our free time rescuing animals and such.

So far I haven't met any of my idols. They haven't approached me and I haven't approached them. Although I do occasionally see some of their handiwork lying around. A stream of dream dust here, a wrapped present underneath a tree, a bit of frost on a lovely spring morning, an egg in a tree, or a mini tooth fairy flitting to and fro. But not the Guardians themselves. Honestly, it disappointed me. I wanted to help them with whatever I was supposed to help them with already.

But I suppose I should be patient and wait for the time to come.

Two days later

This season spring was coming a bit early. I followed the will of nature and started heading out to melt the snow and breathe life into the world after its season of well-deserved rest. I had left Griffen at home for this trip because he was a lot less eager to awaken from his rest than the Northern Hemisphere. I couldn't find it in my heart to disturb him from his hard earned nap.

When I called the animals to me, they were not the only little ones that came. A young boy flew into the clearing. And by flew I mean, _flew_. It was Jack Frost, the shepherd of winter, the trickster, the-

"Are you a new spirit?" He interrupted my thoughts with a question so full of childish curiosity that it made me grin.

"Not especially, little one. But I suppose that depends on your point of view."

"What does that mean? Actually, I don't want to know. Oh! What's your name?"

"Well you can call me Bluebell or Verna, whichever you prefer. But" I began with a teasing tone, "Aren't you supposed to introduce yourself first, Jack?"

"Oh sorry! Wait, you know me?"

"Yep, but I'm just teasing, Blue."

"Wait why'd you call me Blue_, Green_?" He smirked and seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Oh I think you know exactly why, _Blue._" I grinned, also enjoying the banter.

"No actually, I don't. Care to tell me?"

"Why of course, your highness! It's those exquisite robes of yours! Could you not tell?"

"But, of course I could tell! I just wanted the peasant to tell me herself."

We shared a good two minutes laughing and talking like royals and peasants. After we calmed down, Jack got a serious look on his face.

"You know that there's another of your species, right? I could and should tell him about you."

"Please don't! Promise me you won't!" Startled by my urgency, he quickly replied.

"Okay, okay! I will promise if you tell me why not."

"Because he would start thinking about our race and not us. He might force a relationship because he feels a duty to, not because he might have feelings for me. Just promise, okay!"

"Alright, I promise."

And with that we said our goodbyes and headed our separate ways.

**_A/N-Sorry it's short, I haven't had much inspiration with this story, but reviews helped a ton. Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! Dftba! :) _**


End file.
